Échos
by Ashenew
Summary: Eren n'était pas seul. Non, il ne l'était pas, ne le voulait pas. Et pourtant, tout n'était que silence et pluie autour de lui. Aucun fil d'Ariane laissé pour retrouver les autres. Eren était seul, avec sa lame inutile et l'écho de ses pensées tourbillonnantes pour seule compagnie. Mais il se débrouillerait. Il les trouverait. Il comprendrait. Ou peut-être que... ?


**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Écho" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

 **Notez la grande originalité dans le titre. Je ne sais même pas s'il respecte bien le thème. Et puis il est assez long, parce que j'étais tellement emportée que je l'ai plus écrit en deux heures qu'en une :'D Mais chhttt, on ne dira rien, et l'important c'est que j'aie pris plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Inspiration: Echo de Gumi. Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître x')**  
 **Disclaimer: L'univers d'SNK et tous ses personnages appartiennentt entièrement à Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Une goutte. Puis deux. Puis trois. Lentement, tendrement, la pluie se fraya un chemin jusqu'à cette terre putride, cet enfer incarné, pour la cajôler de sa froideur et la laver de toutes ses traces impures. Elle lécha les briques, s'immisça dans le moindre interstice qui s'offrait à elle et ne tarda pas à recouvrir la ville entière.

La pluie qui faisait fuir les passants agglutinés dans les rues lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être seul au monde. Alors que tous se réfugiaient au chaud dans leur logis, lui courrait dehors et étendait les bras bien haut, le nez levé et la bouche ouverte sur un sourire immense qui lui dévorait les joues. Ignorant les appels de sa mère, il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la tourmente et riait lorsque son pantalon se faisait battre par les bourrasques pluvieuses.  
Il avait adoré ce sentiment toute son enfance durant. Avait appris à le redouter. Le haïssait maintenant.  
La pluie ne pouvait être qu'ennemie, c'était elle qui réduisait le champ de vision des hommes et les repoussait toujours plus lorsqu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'avancer. Elle qui leur cachait la vue de ces foutus titans, qui leur faisait rater l'éminence de la menace. Elle qui en avait tant emporté sur son passage.

Il serra les poings, serra les dents. Il avait envie de hurler. Il devait se contenir, même si ça faisait mal. Mais putain, qu'il avait envie de se lâcher et de se transformer en cette bête seulement contrôlée par la soif de destruction… Sa colère était muselée, mais la corde craquait de partout ; il lâcherait bientôt, et il craignait ses actions une fois qu'il aurait donné libre court à toute sa rage.

Le doux clapotis égratigna ses tympans et résonna contre les parois de son crâne avec la même force qu'un tir de canon. Les gouttes coulèrent dans son cou et s'amusèrent à plaquer des mèches de cheveux sur ses yeux, s'enroulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour le transir jusqu'aux os. Il frissonna. Il avait froid.

Tiens, une autre mèche de cheveux, et sa vue n'en était que plus obscurcie. Il esquissa le geste de la repousser, mais il avait les doigts toujours étroitement serrés autour de son arme inutile. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas avancer, il voulait se rouler en boule et retourner dans les bras de sa mère, à l'époque où sa seule contrariété était le fait que Mikasa rapportait plus de bois que lui. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir sa famille unie, revoir leur sourire qu'il n'avait jamais jugé trop précieux jusqu'à maintenant ; il avait peur et froid et peur et… Et il était lâche. À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, à fuir ? Fuir n'était pas une option. Eren n'avait toujours eu qu'une conviction, et voilà qu'il se trahissait déjà lui-même.

« Si tu te bats, tu vis. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Et si tu renonces, tu ne peux pas gagner. Alors bats-toi. »

Il eût un rire amer en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées pour Mikasa, juste avant qu'elle ne tue son agresseur. Quelle noble cause, quel beau discours, et voilà que lui, son instigateur, ne la mettait même pas en pratique. C'était à s'en donner des baffes.

La pluie continua de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et de l'agresser, ses jointures se firent plus blanches encore contre la poignée de sa lame ébréchée, et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son crâne avec la furie d'un cyclone. S'entrechoquant violemment, se répercutant contre les parois de son crâne comme si elles les écrasaient et rétrécissaient, ne pouvant les contenir davantage. Elles se répétaient en boucle, se mélangeaient, ne formaient plus qu'une seule voix. Et au final, n'existaient même plus, noyées dans leurs propres échos, l'étouffant lui aussi dans leur sillage. Le soldat respira bruyamment et avidement, à la recherche de la moindre molécule d'air pour confirmer le fait qu'il était vivant. Puis il détacha un à un ses doigts de la lame et la laissa tomber par terre, dans un raffut étouffé par la boue qui s'amoncelait à ses pieds.

Un pas. Un horrible bruit de succion suivit sa botte. Puis un autre. Et un troisième, un quatrième. Un cinquième, sixième, septième, puis Eren ne compta plus.  
Il avançait cahin-caha vers ce qui est- était- ses coéquipiers d'escouades. La pluie le fouettait, ses jambes tremblaient, mais il respirait encore et son cœur continuait de battre. Ses oreilles tintaient et son crâne cognait, ses pensées faisaient tout pour s'échapper de leur prison, et tout au fond, logée sous le creux de son estomac, la colère attendait son heure. Toutes ses émotions semblaient se répercuter et s'amplifier à chacun de ses pas, et la migraine finirait par pointer si sa frénésie ne se calmait pas.

Soudain, alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, il tressaillit. Là, par terre, du sang et de la terre pourpre. Des traces de pas, de dérapages, de lutte. Et plus il avançait, plus ses découvertes étaient écoeurantes et l'effrayaient. Un blason déchiré. Un morceau de lame. D'équipement tridimensionnel. De corps.

Eren s'arrêta à cette vision, et crut qu'il en était de même pour son coeur. Le morceau de bras le narguait, vulgairement arraché à partir du coude et continuant de déverser une écume qui bullait sous les assauts du temps. L'espoir de l'humanité se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard, le jet de bile rampant dans sa gorge et brûlant les tissus par son acidité. Ce bras pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui, peut-être même à Armin ou Mikasa qu'il avait perdu de vue pendant l'invasion. Et si ce bras était là, alors le reste… Il ne voulait même pas y penser, il avait tellement envie de pleurer et de vomir, il était fatigué, si fatigué…

Mais il n'avait pas le temps, devait continuer d'avancer, coûte que coûte, encore et toujours. Parce qu'il était l'espoir de l'humanité, parce qu'il y avait peut-être des survivants, parce qu'il avait besoin de voir. De savoir.

Il recommença à marcher.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il hésita, buta sur le dernier mot, ne réussit qu'à articuler dans un filet de voix. Bien entendu, personne ne devait l'avoir entendu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? recommença Eren, en forçant sur sa voix cette fois-ci.

Silence.

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? répéta-t-il, et si fort que des corbeaux s'envolèrent.

Il leur décocha un regard noir. Foutus charognards, qui étaient sûrement occupés à se repaître du corps des décédés, des carcasses encore chaudes de héros qui avaient sacrifiés leur vie dans une bataille vaine. Leur présence naturelle n'en était que plus choquante : des animaux qui se nourrissaient du malheur et de la tristesse des autres, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient.

Il attendit, vainement, qu'une voix s'élève et lui prouve que oui, la vie battait encore ici. Attendit, patienta, s'échina. Jamais rien il n'entendit, autre que les échos de sa peur et du silence agressif. Sa colère se raviva, la muselière grinça, et il avança. Encore, encore, encore, pour constater les dégâts même s'il en ferait des cauchemars. Encore, encore, encore, tant qu'il aurait une once d'énergie dans les muscles. Encore, encore, encore, il marcha. Puis courut, se rua dans les rues tel un dératé, la peur au ventre et le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses pensées ricochant partout et brisant ses os aussi facilement que du verre. Il était seul, désespérément seul.

\- QUELQU'UN EST LÀ ? RÉPONDEZ ! RÉPONDEZ BORD-

\- Oui…

Eren s'arrêta, sidéré, croyant presque à un mirage. On venait de lui répondre. Lentement, il se retourna pour scruter fébrilement le paysage alentour. Il se trompait, il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas seul… La vie palpitait encore, tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Où es-tu ? Dis-moi, montre-toi !

Sa voix vibrait avec trop d'espoir, c'en était pathétique. Mais il avait tant besoin d'être réconforté par n'importe qui, en ce moment…

\- ici

La voix était à peine audible, pourtant elle résonna comme un hurlement dans son esprit en peine. Elle provenait d'une maison en ruine, dévastée par la vague des êtres immondes qui s'était abattue il y a moins d'une heure sur leur ville. Eren entra précautionneusement par ce qui fut autrefois une porte d'entrée, pour trouver une vision qui lui déchira le cœur.

Un petit garçon pleurait à chaude larmes, accroupi à côté du corps de sa mère transpercée par des éclats rocheux, qui correspondaient aux trous que présentait le plafond. Le sang avait sali ses chaussures, et tâché le tablier autrefois blanc de la femme. Eren se revit dans les bras forts d'Hannes alors qu'il hurlait, emporté loin de sa mère qui se faisait broyer sous ses yeux dans les mains d'un titan coupable de trop de crimes. Oh, comme il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait…

\- Non…

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais le petit leva ses yeux larmoyants vers le visage fatigué et blême du soldat et y chercha avec frénésie de la compassion ou du réconfort, n'importe quoi qui l'arracherait à la terreur qu'il éprouvait. Mais rien. Le regard de l'adolescent était vide, lavé par tant de larmes qui ne coulaient plus, terrassé par tous les malheurs qu'il avait constaté dans sa courte existence. Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge et il toussa, s'accrocha au pan de mur le plus proche pour supporter son corps devenu trop lourd et étranger. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait.

-Je veux ma maman. J'ai peur, sanglota le petit civil.

Les trémolos de sa voix fit redescendre Eren aussi sec. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, aussi devait-il le rassurer. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire et il en était conscient, mais bien qu'il ait vécu cela, il ne pouvait pas le consoler. Ses lamentations ne faisaient qu'échos aux siennes, et il avait tant envie de se laisser aller avec lui et de tout abandonner, comment pouvait-il le rassurer quand lui crevait de trouille ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il devait montrer l'exemple et se tenir droit devant le petit, par honneur et pour éviter que s'il n'en avait pas le courage, il ne s'écroule et ne se retrouve en mille morceaux sur le plancher défoncé de cette habitation. Aussi, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Moi aussi. Mais tout ira bien, tant que je suis avec t-

Un craquement effroyable l'interrompit brusquement, et le monde sembla s'écrouler autour d'eux. Le toit fut violemment arraché et expédié au loin où il ferait sûrement d'autres ravages. Leurs deux têtes se levèrent vers le ciel brumeux et liquide, pour n'en trouver qu'une plus énorme et hideuse qui leur souriait, ses dents souillées par une couleur douteuse et des bouts de chair coincés entre elles. Le garçonnet ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put jamais hurler que son corps finissait déjà broyé par deux mâchoires puissantes. Une de ses chaussures tomba dans la volée alors qu'il se faisait engloutir, tourbillonnant gracieusement dans le temps ralenti, pour tomber aux bottes du soldat. D'horribles bruits de gorge résonnèrent entre les murs défoncés, et une main se tendit une nouvelle fois pour se saisir de l'autre être humain qui ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés au sol sur le petit bout de cuir. Sans prévenir, deux harpons se plantèrent dans la chair du titan, qui cria sans arrêter son semblant de sourire. Une lame dégainée se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit caractéristique de câbles qui se tendaient, d'un gaz soudainement relâché.

Son hurlement lui déchira la gorge et sembla annihiler ses cordes vocales alors qu'Eren s'élançait haut dans les airs, redoutable soldat paré au combat. Sa lame crissa lorsqu'elle rencontra l'os du titan dont il trancha le poignet, avant de se diriger vers la gorge dans le vain espoir de dégager le garçon vivant. Mais une autre main s'était déjà élancée pour le stopper dans son mouvement, et se saisissait sans ménagement du premier membre qu'elle pouvait atteindre : sa jambe. Eren était tellement occupé par son objectif insensé qu'il loupa le mouvement. Sa rage avait brûlé toutes ses perceptions et son sentiment de danger imminent semblait avoir flambé pour se faire étouffer par une soif de mort trop grande. Il bascula en arrière lorsque le mouvement brusque lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et sa lame lui échappa des doigts tant la violence de l'empoignade le surprit. Il sentit avec horreur le métal quitter sa paume, et regarda sans mouvement son dernier espoir chuter vers le sol terreux, boueux, informe.

\- ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉ !

Tout alla si vite. La corde qui retenait sa colère lâcha. La lame ricocha contre des pierres éparses. Son insulte emplit l'air ambiant et surpassa les grondements de l'averse.

Des trois, Eren ne sut quel écho dura le plus longtemps.

* * *

 **Alalah j'aime tellement cette dernière phrase ! C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas honte de poster cet OS qui me gêne quelque part, mais où... C'est un grand mystère.**

 **Et oui, j'adore faire des fins brusques qui n'ont pas l'air d'en être, en mode "qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ou vivant ? Heeeeh ? " et je m'amuse du fait que vous ne le sachiez jamais. À vous de décider !**

 **Remarquez aussi que j'ai pas mal utilisé le mot "écho". À votre avis, combien de fois est-il apparu dans tout le récit ?**

 **Bon, alors blabla habituel, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à fav, à laisser votre avis/critique, et à faire taire votre flemmardise parce que regarde, les reviews peuvent être écrites juste en dessous du chapitre, il suffit juste de taper un peu :D  
Non sérieusement j'ai l'air de quémander, mais recevoir des reviews ça aide beaucoup et ça fait très plaisir, ça me permet de me rebooster et de garder confiance en moi donc vous serez des anges pour moi si vous me donnez un retour, je vous offrirais des cookies pour vous remercier ! (hum-hum suis nulle en cuisine-hum-hum)**

 **À la prochaine et portez-vous bien !**

 **\- Shakyla**


End file.
